


Lipstick stains

by girlwthesoftsound



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwthesoftsound/pseuds/girlwthesoftsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to go get dinner, Matty just wants to look pretty for when they go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an anon someone else got on tumblr (about another ship lmao whoops) and wanted to write it with Stealy okay I don't own anything this is fake I know it's fake and I'm not implying that Harry Styles has ever come on Matty Healy's face okay? Thanks. Also it's super short but I mean. It's shameless smut lets be real here. Also sorry if it's horrible I'm really rusty with smut okay enjoy bye.

Matty leaned in close to the mirror, carefully swiping the small sponge across his eyelid, being careful to keep the color even on his skin. He let out an annoyed sigh as his hand moved outside of his eyelid, and he picked up a washcloth from next to him to clean it up a bit, hearing an almost identical sigh from behind him.  
"Please do not rush me Harry" he said, going back to the eyelid, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly from between his lips.  
"I'm not, you've just been working on that one eye for an hour here and I'm hungry" Harry told him from his spot on the bed where had draped himself dramatically to complain about how long it was taking his boyfriend.  
"It's not been an hour, stop being dramatic, it won't take me much longer" he told him as he finished his first eye and moved on to the second, going much more carefully this time so he only had to do it once. He was still new at this so it took him a bit and even then it wasn't flawless, but he was usually happy with the outcome and he was learning. After another few mess ups and about twenty minutes (or three hours if you ask Harry) Matty was ready and he was rather proud with what he had done with himself. He had kept it fairly simple, just a little eye shadow and some lipstick, he had yet to venture into more elaborate looks. But he liked it and so did Harry. "How do I look?" he asked, finally turning to the younger man, who now looked like he was doing some weird yoga pose while he half hung off the bed.  
"Beautiful" Harry said with a big genuine smile as he flipped over to look at Matty properly. He sat up on his knees and scooted across the bed, holding his arms out so Matty would come over to him and hugged him close when he did. "You know I don't mind waiting, I just like a little bit of theatrics" he whispered into Matty's ear before nipping at the lobe playfully. He moved his lips down and kissed at his neck, his arms tightening around his waist to keep him close.  
"Harry, come on we've got to go to dinner" Matty said, making no signs of moving from his spot. His head fell back when Harry licked over his adams apple and his hands moved underneath Matty's shirt "You're not being fair" Matty whined.  
"Do something about it then" Harry muttered, letting an odd noise slip from his lips as he was pushed backwards onto the bed. Matty climbed onto the bed and got to work on Harry's pants, which always took too long for him to get into and off since he practically painted them on. Not that Matty could talk really, because his pants were just as tight, if not tighter than Harry's at times. Once he got them halfway down his thighs he reached forward to jerk Harry off and get him fully hard.  
"You already seemed to fill out a bit before I got your pants off" Matty said with a small smirk.  
"Yeah well, your mouth looks really good with the red. Kinda like how you look when you've just sucked me off, s'what it reminds me of" Harry said, his breathing starting to get more uneven. Matty's cheeks went pink.  
"Guess I know what to do if I ever run out of lipstick then" he said, his hand stopping at the base of Harry's cock once he was fully hard and leaning down to lick at the head, before wrapping his lips around it and lowering himself down. He was trying to be careful to not smudge his lipstick while also paying good attention to his boyfriends dick. Harry let out a moan at the feel of the older mans mouth, his fingers immediately going to grip his dark curls and hold his head still as he started to fuck up into the warmth. He let himself get fucked, letting his tongue do most of the work as it wrapped around the shaft, and managed to catch the head as Harry slipped out of his mouth before pushing back in roughly. The older male opened up his throat to take in as much of his boyfriend as possible and swallowed around him as the tip hit the back of his throat roughly. Matty moaned around his length as it moved sharply in and out of his mouth, bracing himself against the bed and realizing it was too late to save his lipstick, luckily that was easy to fix, it wasn't like his eye make up which took him forever. He let out a loud groan when Harry pulled out of his mouth suddenly before flipping them over and straddling his waist, wrapping his own hand around his dick and jerking it off roughly, spreading the lipstick mark Matty had left behind over the skin. After a moment Harry let out a loud moan, his back arching back slightly as he came, making sure to aim for Matty's face, watching as his come landed on his cheeks and flew up over his closed eyelids and eyelashes.  
"Harry! My eye shadow!!" Matty yelled out, his hands flying up to his face, ignoring Harry's snort. He wiped the come off of his face and leaned over the side of the bed, finding a towel to wipe his hands on. "I spent so long on that and now it's all fucked and it's going to take me forever to fix it again" he whined, glaring up at Harry who was trying to stifle his laughter. "STOP laughing at me!" he said, flipping them over again and pinning Harry down "What is so funny?".  
Harry shrugged, a small smirk on his face "You just look so pretty with my come all over your face, you don't really even need make up" Harry said, admiring his boyfriend who currently had a mixture of come and make up smeared over his skin, his lipstick smudged around his mouth which was currently forming a pout. "Oh come on love, don't make that face, you know I just like to have a laugh" Harry said, his hand going to wrap around the back of Matty's neck and pulled him close to kiss him. Matty returned the kiss, his hips moving up as he reached down to undo his jeans and push them down and off of his legs, before getting off of Harry.  
"Get your jeans off the rest of the way" he said as he went into their nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, moving back to the bed and pulling Harry to the edge of it. He propped his long legs up on his shoulders before pouring some of the lube out onto his fingers and slipping two inside of him. Harry let out a loud gasp at the sudden fullness, it didn't hurt exactly since there were times that they started fast like this, but it always caught him by surprise somehow. The dark haired man started to fuck him carefully with his two fingers, making sure Harry was comfortable before adding a third and fucking him harder. Once he got used to the feeling he pushed himself down onto Matty's fingers, whining as he did so and showing him that he was ready. Matty nodded and removed his fingers, pouring some more lube out and coating his dick with it, jerking himself off briefly before lining himself up with Harry's entrance and pushing inside of him, a low moan slipping from his mouth. "Fuck" he said softly as Harry stretched around him, before he bottomed out and started on short, rough thrusts into him. The younger male lifted his hips up carefully, trying not to put too much pressure onto Matty's shoulders and pushed his hips down to meet with Matty's thrusts, letting out several loud moans as his boyfriend leaned forward to push into him harder, the grip on his thigh making his fingertips go white. Harry clenched around him and moaned out his name which only urged the older man to move his hips faster, his curls falling into his face as he did so, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Honestly it was almost making up for Harry completely ruining all of his hard work to be able to take him like this, after Harry had spent a good amount of time fucking his mouth. He started going more for depth than force and picked up quite a good pace, managing to hit Harry's spot, causing him to arch up and yell out Matty's name. After a few more deep thrusts, hitting that spot each time, he pushed in once more and stayed there as he came, letting it fill up his boyfriend before pulling out of him and dropping his legs.  
"Now I need to wash my face and completely start over, hope you weren't too hungry" Matty said, turning away from the bed and heading into the bathroom to restart his progress, leaving Harry laying on the bed, hungrier than before with come leaking out of him.  
"Can't you just go without?" he called out pathetically, knowing full well what the answer would be.


End file.
